1. this invention is a rose plant of the miniature rose class which can be grown quite satisfactorily in a greenhouse, as a garden perennial, as a specimen plant or for cut flowers, needing protection through the winter in severe climates.
2. This present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of miniature rose plant Rosa chinensis `minima`), which was created by crossing MORnita, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,110 (marketed and sold under the name Anita Charles as seed parent, with an unnamed seedling, as pollen parent. The varietal denomination of this new rose is WELangel.
This new variety is distinguished by:
Buds and flowers of a bright medium pink with a splash of orange at the base of the petals. PA0 Buds and flowers borne in the same manner as those of its seed parent, MORnita Charles, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,110, mostly one to a long stem and sometimes small clusters of 2-3, making them ideal for cut flowers. PA0 An upright and nicely rounded plant of dark green matte foliage. PA0 No fragrance.
Asexual production by cuttings of this new variety as performed in Essex County, Mass. and in San Bernardino County, Calif. shows that all distinguishing characteristics of this rose continually come true to form.